black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Reverie
Reverie ''is RoA Nitrox's fourth animation project for Black Plasma Studios. It is an original story, and is NOT the first BPS animation to include voice acting. There have been BPG Highlights, an outro on Skywars: MEGA, and a Patreon announcement. Episode Plots Act 1: Part 1 '*we see many panning shots of the city, Reverie, as the credits are displayed. The camera zooms out to reveal Kaira standing in a field beside the city.*''' *Kaira grabs his weapon and stabs it into the ground, creating a large purple pentagram. When he removes it, a large chunk of bedrock and cobblestone rises from the ground, controlled telekinetically by Kaira, who stands atop the large floating boulder.* *he directs the boulder to Reverie. Enter Lynna. Lynna sends a large projectile at the boulder from her sword, which is blocked by Kaira but the chunk sinks back into the ground. Lynna lands behind him.* Kaira: Hm... well done. Lynna: What did you expect? Kaira: Your skills are impressive, no doubt, Lynna. But I'm afraid I have my duty to uphold. The city of Reverie will be destroyed. Lynna: Riiight. How's that working out for you so far? Kaira: This is only the beginning, my dear. *they teleport over to each other and block each other's weapons. The "Reverie" title appears on a black background, before the action resumes.* *Lynna lunges at Kaira and they swordfight some more, with Lynna's teleportation thrown in there. Eventually, Lynna swings at Kaira, who doesn't seem to dodge, but the video ends* Be Continued Act 1: Part 2 *Enter InfernoMetal and AlexSnuggle.* *InfernoMetal and AlexSnuggle run through a gate in Reverie. Inferno is hit by a fireball (and presumably killed) and so is Alex, though she survives. Alex gets up and stares, observing an approaching Misery. She anticipates death as the Misery prepares another fireball, only to be saved. Enter Lynna.* *Lynna then punches the first Misery and teleports behind it, followed by a stab. She teleports over to the next two Miseries and beats them up, then stabs the second before slashing the third.* *She then enters a room with three sentient statues on pedestals and bows.* Lynna: There were Miseries spotted in the city grounds again. I've taken care of them. Middle Statue (Arnfried): Excellent work, Lynna. You have done well. Lynna: These attacks have been occurring more frequently. I feel something bad is coming. Something that will threaten our home. Left Statue: As is to be expected. Our home, the land of Reverie, is no stranger to outside threat. Right Statue: That is why we have you as our champion, Lynna. It is your duty to defend us from these threats. It is not unusual for you to sense such things. We may help generate the aura to protect Reverie, but you are the fighting champion. Lynna: I know, but... this is different. I have a feeling it'll be more than just Miseries attacking Reverie again. Middle Statue (Arnfried): Then you must stay on guard as you always have. Every challenge that has come your way you have faced with great courage. I'm sure the next will be no different. Lynna: Yes, *camera cuts to a large circular room with Nitrox and Nikolai. Enter Lynna.* Nitrox: Hey, over here. *Lynna approaches* 'So how'd it go? Lynna: Not as well as I'd hoped. They wouldn't listen to me about the dangerous energy I've been sensing. Nitrox: Well, whatever it is, we're right here to help. Nikolai: Yeah, the city is still standing. So we must be doing something right. Hehehe... Lynna: No, Nikolai, I don't think this is something you guys will be able to handle. I'm going to have to deal with this on my own. '*enter Risel* Risel: That's the same attitude that keeps putting you in tough situations that we ''end up bailing you out of. You should know by now that you can't do everything on your own, sis. Right? Lynna: Of course not, Risel, but I just don't want any of you to get hurt. This is my responsibility. I alone was chosen as champion of Reverie. Nitrox: (Looks away) Yeah... you were. Lynna: '*sighs* Don't you get started with that again. She made her own choice. I did what I had to. You know that. Risel: Alright, I think that's enough talk for today, let's get some rest while we still can. '''*exit Nitrox, Nikolai and Risel.* be continued Act 1: Part 3 *we see the feet of a running guard. Lynna stands at a window, overlooking the city, and the guard enters.* Guard: Champion Lynna! We have an intruder in the armory! *Lynna walks outside to face the intruder and sees many dead guards. From behind, Kaira prepares an attack, but Lynna blocks it.* Kaira: Your reflexes are swift if you are able to deflect an attack from my ''blade. Lynna: And you are..? Kaira: I am the champion of Misery, Kaira Cendo? Sendo? Lynna: So then, Kaira, would you mind telling them what ''you're ''doing here? Kaira: Isn't it obvious? I am here to destroy the land of Reverie. Lynna: Seems we have a conflict of interest then. I ''won't ''be letting that happen. Kaira: Hmm... Then you shall fall alongside it. '*Lynna and Kaira swordfight. At one point, they enclose themselves in spheres and slam into each other in midair. When they land, Kaira sends an attack at Lynna, who retaliates then jumps off a building. Kaira jumps down, and Lynna attacks him, but is knocked backwards. They then teleport around the battlefield, blocking blows with each teleport. Lynna runs at Kaira and jumps on top, then after one final block, they shoot their "second blades" at each other. Kaira blocks Lynna's attack with a sphere, but stops his own in the process.' Kaira: It seems your skills with a blade match that of my own. Unfortunately for you, I am persistent. The city shall fall, and Reverie will be overcome with misery. '*we then see the events of A1P1, though quicker. After the A1P1 cliffhanger, Kaira survives but is outnumbered as Nitrox, Nikolai, and Risel run up behind.*''' Kaira: *laughs* 'Very well then. It seems you have won this battle. But I shall return. That... I promise. '*Risel glances at Lynna, and Reverie Act 1 ends.* Credits Animated by RoA Nitrox World by Zeemo Weapons by Zeru, NerfFlamer '''and '''Tigerstripe16 Written by RoA Nitrox '''and '''LizDance Music by The L-Train Voice Actors RawrKittyPanda '''as Lynna '''RoA Nitrox '''as Nitrox (shock horror) '''AliFluro as Edward James as Devon Black as Guard (A1P3) + someone else Fairfieldfencer as Sheila M. Lin as '''TheSpiritForce '''as Kaira Thumbnails Category:Animations Category:Minecraft Category:Nitrox